debout les morts
by Macrale
Summary: Crack fic sévère. Un petit Merthur mature pour se changer les idées


**Debout les morts**

* * *

 **Pour ma petite correctrice qui rame à m'expliquer en ce moment comment publier décemment sur FF, je lui rafraîchis la mémoire sur comment je lui ait perverti cette expression usitée dans la série. (attention fic atteinte de répétite aïgue, je vous autorise à m'insulter pour abîmer la belle langue française).**

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Merlin se réveilla péniblement en entendant Gaïus lui hurler dessus de l'autre côté de la porte pour le faire se lever à l'heure… Comme tous les matins, il se recroquevilla dans sa couverture pour se cacher le bout du nez en grommelant qu'il était encore fatigué, et comme tous les matins, une pensée vicieuse s'insinua petit à petit entre les brumes de son cerveau qui s'éclaircissait petit à petit aussi.

Une pensée insidieuse, inavouée et récurrente qui chaque fois le réveillait du coup fort bien pour le mettre subitement de bonne humeur. La pensée d'aller voir ce qui était pour lui la chose la plus belle du monde…

Donc, comme tous les jours, il se leva d'un coup alors que l'aube ne faisait que de pointer, et il s'habilla en vitesse pour sortir de la chambre en courant et en attrapant un seau au passage pour aller chercher de l'eau chaude pour se laver en disant bonjour à Gaïus qui lui par contre grommelait toujours dans son lit une « réponse incompréhensible »…

Il remonta rapidement avec son seau rempli et un morceau de pain qu'il mit sur la table au passage, et alla se laver et se raser puis rajuster ses vêtements et ses cheveux pour recourir vers la cuisine en passant par le labo où Gaïus se levait péniblement et lui dit : _«Bonjour Merlin»._ Mais comme celui-ce ne faisait que de passer en coup de vent, le médecin pesta en se disant : _«Il ne me répond jamais »…_

Merlin, lui, était déjà presque à la cuisine pour préparer le plateau repas du prince, et remonter vers la chambre de celui-ci toujours en courant, avec un grand sourire de plus en plus niais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la dite chambre princière.

Un fois arrivé devant la porte, il se reprit un peu pour passer devant le garde en tentant de ne pas avoir un air idiot et baissa la tête pour dire sobrement bonjour et reprendre son souffle pour ouvrir la porte.

Chose qui lui rendait automatiquement un grand sourire bête, niais et idiot qui éclairait tout son visage d'une banane énorme entre les deux oreilles qui s'agrandit encore quand il rentra doucement dans la chambre pour aller regarder le lit du prince, avec un temps d'arrêt et des petits soubressauts incontrôlés de la tête qui attestaient qu'il était en face de la plus belle chose à son sens qu'il soit dans le monde…

Son prince étalé dans son lit, sur le dos, le visage aux angles si parfaits, détendu par le sommeil, un léger chaume clair sur les joues, les cheveux qui attestaient de la bataille de la nuit qui lui donnait un aspect un poil sexy et surtout… Cette expression… Le sommeil lui donnant une face d'ange qu'il perdait au réveil… Le regard du serviteur finissant toujours par couler doucement vers le bas, sur cette cage thoracique remplie de muscles détendus sous une peau bronzée et parfaite… Le regard descendant encore vers le bas sur les couvertures tendues et attestant que le dit prince dans la pleine force de l'âge était juste en pleine forme et fort bien nanti par Dame Nature… Une force de la nature, qui comme tous les matins faisait exploser les pensées inavouées du serviteur vers des promesses que pouvait laisser imaginer cette belle déformation de la couverture, et qui finissait par lui donner un semblant d'extinction de toutes pensées cohérentes dans le cerveau du serviteur, qui finit par secouer un peu la tête pour se retourner et poser le plateau repas, qui, lui sous l'effet, commençait à avoir un équilibre de plus en plus précaire… Le dit serviteur posa le plateau sur la table, en tentant de contenir le bruit d'une grande inspiration qui lui permettait de récupérer une oxygénation nécessaire et salutaire à ses neurones en perdition, histoire qu'ils retrouvent un peu de connexion entre eux… Et là, Merlin retrouva un semblant de sérieux en ne sachant pas de quoi ce jour serait fait, ni à quelle sauce il allait être mangé au réveil d'Arthur. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux et lâcher bêtement, comme pratiquement tous les matins et ça sous un automatisme idiot induit par quelques neurones encore mal oxygénés, un fort _«Debout les morts »_ …

Il baissa la tête en se disant oups sur encore un grand sourire niais, pour se retourner vers son prince qui grommelait en se retournant dans son lit.

Comme tous les matins, Merlin avait eu sa joie simple et inavouée de regarder la «plus belle chose du monde», qui le mettait dans une humeur euphorique et qui lui permettait de tenir toutes les journées, quoi qu'elles lui réservent. Entre les corvées, le manque de vie sociale, les sauvetages de prince en détresse, les apprentissages de sors et j'en passe… Mais tout ça, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
